Lachan Gamblr and the Vampire's Medallion
by Lachan Gamblr
Summary: A new and mysterious girl has shown up at the school, and Lachan has developed a crush on her. Little does Lachan know that he is in for a cold blooded surprise. This is the first in a series of alternate timelines of Lachan Gamblr. This is meant to be cliche.
1. Prolouge

Dark Jester:

Height: 5'4"

Weight: 90 Pounds

Age: 18

Eye Color: Purple

Hair Color: Black

Symbol on shirt: A Dagger

Skin Tone: White

Description: Red and black ponytails.

Lachan Gamblr:

Height: 8'6"

Weight: 125 pounds

Age: 18

Eye Color: Yellow

Hair Color: Black

Symbol on shirt: Orion Constellation

Skin Tone: Grey

Horns: Large sevens pointing towards eachother.

Description: Hair covers his left eye, and over his massive anime sunglasses. Always wears suits.


	2. Chapter 1: A New Student

"Okay class, we have a new student, welcome Dark Jester to the class please." In walked a beautiful girl, she was 5'5" and had two black and red ponytails. Lachan couldn't seem to look away, she was beautiful, and captivating. Lachan immediately stood up, in his black suit, and greeted her, welcoming her to not only the class, but the school.

"Okay students, please flip to page 219 in our humanology books."

That is when it hit him, this new girl was a human! He had never been so embarrassed in his life for not noticing. Being a troll, he should have known, since she didn't have any horns, like how Lachan had two horns like sevens pointing to each other. He however found her more attractive due to being a human, as he himself was half human.

"Sir, the answer is the brain."

He was so captivated he didn't even notice that the teacher was asking a question, but he realized it as soon as the new girl answered the teacher. It looks like that since she was human, and most likely raised by humans, she would know all the stuff that he did about humans, and maybe some more than him. Unbelievable, she is even more amazing than he thought, maybe I should sit with her at lunch, he thought.

Bring! The bell went off, and everyone started packing their bags, but Lachan, giving a smirk, just "flashed" his books into his bag and his bag onto his back. Lachan, like some others, had what is in these days called a "classpect". His was the "Heir of Light" and was very powerful. This gave him protection through luck, he could do anything and suceed, he could get in a fight, and never take a hit, he could transform into light, much like the sun, and he could control light, knowledge, and luck itself. Many trolls and humans alike have these, but not all have full control over them like Lachan does. As he walked through the halls, he accidentally bumped into the new girl.

"Watch where your going!" Dark Jester shouted at him.

"Erm, sorry, I am really sorry." Lachan replied whilst blushing.

"Hey, do you know where room 205 is?" She asked him, scanning him with her eyes.

"Oh, ya, come with me, I am headed there too." Lachan Quickly answered.

I cant believe myself! Lachan thought. Oh well, at least I am speaking with her.

"Here we go, room 205." Lachan said whilst leading her into class by the hand.

He sat down, and she sat down beside him. Lachan quickly flashed his stuff onto the table to get ready for class, but when he did, she winced like she was hurt by the light. He payed it no mind, most people weren't used to seeing someone so good with their classpect, and more haven't even seen one in action. When he did it a second time, she asked him to stop, so he did, and started doing everything by hand, he didn't want to annoy anyone, especially not this new girl.

"So, um, I am Lachan Gamblr." Lachan Whispered to Dark.

"Ya, I am Dark Jester, it is nice to meet you." She whispered in reply.

Happy with the reply, he left her alone until class ended, and then walked her to her locker. He politely waited for her, and led her to the cafeteria, and sat her down beside him. He asked her many questions about humans, and even about her, but she rarely answered the questions, showing almost no interest. He saw this and decided that he should give her this, a seven of hearts. Lachan placed the seven of hearts in front of her, and blushing, looked away. Here on alterniearth, every troll and every human is assigned a card, having many more suits to choose from, the newborn decided the card they wanted to be known by. It is a common practice to trade cards with another human or troll who they had flushed feeling for. He, by giving her this card, was trying to ask her out on a date, and if she gave him his own card, that means she has absolutely no interest in him, and if she gives him her card, she accepts and they will go on a date. The tension was suspenseful, and then it happened.


	3. Chapter 2: The answer

"Ya, I don't think so buster." she said as she gave Lachan back his card.

"Oh... well, can we at least be friends?" Lachan asked with a questioning smile.

"Meh, fine." She replied, answering with no interest. Lachan was heart broken, but he thought he could at least salvage this situation. He could show her that he can be fun, can be smart, and can be awesome. He was fine with just being her friend, as long as he had a shot in the future, and with his luck, there should be plenty.

That is when Lachan heard it, screaming, he heard a lot of screaming. He stood up, and on the other side of the room, there was a dude comping down on a girl's neck. Lachan knew he couldn't just stand there, so he did what came to mind. He attempted to blind the attacker with his light powers, but what happened was completely unexpected. When he shot his beams of light at the attacker, the attacker turned to ash, and the girl, presumably dead, dropped to the floor. Rushing as fast as he could, he felt her pulse, and she was still alive, but barely. He flashed them to the emergency room in a hospital, and stood by her the entire time while she made her recovery. Only after she had thanked him for her help, did he realize that he abandoned Dark to save this girl! He couldn't believe he did that, he needed to hurry back and hopefully fix this mess. When he flashed back to school, he was too late, she, like everyone else, was already in her next class. Cursing to himself, he grabbed his stuff and headed to his next class.

The entire day after that was all very boring, he just couldn't wait to see Dark again, but he knew that the chances he would see her today, or at all, after the stunt he pulled were low if non-existent. Fortunately for him, she showed up. He apologized again and again about his behavior, but she just couldn't care, it was like she had seen this happen over and over again, and had built up an immunity to it.

"Shut up, I cant stand how much your apologizing." She finally replied, still not giving any care in the world. Lachan couldn't for the life of him figure this girl out! Maybe he should invite her over to his place, not for a date, just to hang out.

"Hey, erm, wanna maybe hang out at my place? We could talk for longer, maybe I could find out more about you?" He asked nervously. In response, she gave a nod, not saying a word, and they headed out. That is when Lachan Noticed a ring on her finger. The ring was strange and he could feel a mystic power coming from it, but he ignored it, labeling it as his imagination.

When they finally reached his house, he unlocked the door and went in. Dark did not follow him inside, so he was curious, and he asked her why she wasn't coming in. Her reply is that she is waiting to be invited into the house, and so he invited her in, and she finally walked through the door. Suddenly he felt a pain in his neck, and heard a thud behind him. On the floor was Dark, seeming to be in pain, with his blood on her teeth. He felt his neck, and he could feel the two holes in which she had bitten him. Lachan finally understood that this girl was a vampire, and even Dark would not have expected what happened next.


	4. Chapter 3: The Light Walker

Lachan carried her onto the couch and laid her down. He quickly flashed in a bag of human blood from the blood bank and started to feed her from it.

"Don't you know? A person with a 'Light' classpect has blood that will hurt a vampire just like the sun would, but without being killed." He said with a certain cleverness. Lachan knew a lot about all supernatural creatures, from strengths to weaknesses, but he never thought they were real. He tended to her, using the blood he gave her to flush his blood out of her system. That is when he started paying attention to her ring again. Now knowing that it was magical, he quickly closed all the curtains and blinds as to not let any light in, and took her ring off her hand. He quickly scanned it and deduced that this ring had been letting her walk in the light, which is a powerful tool, and was the reason his light powers only hurt her instead of turning her to ash like the other one he saw. Thats when it hit him again, the man he killed was also a vampire! Unbeleivable, this whole new world has opened before his eyes, and he was happy.

"What are you gonna do now, kill me?" Dark asked in a joking voice. He knew what she was capable of, and that he could beat her, but would sustain major injuries against a vampire attacking him first. He explained to her why he wan't gonna even touch her, and why attepmting to would be stupid. He then asked her why, even after seeing his powers, she made him a target. She told him of how a certain person with a light aspect held the key to walking in the sunlight, and that a vampire of light could walk in the sunlight, even without magic to help them. Lachan sat down beside her and told her of his powers, and asked gain, why him.

"I chose you because you seemed trusting, and fancied me, so you would never expect it. I do have to admit, I was impressed with how quickly you killed the other of my kin, it was quite impressive." She said harshly, making it hard to realise she complemented him.

"So, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, and even Ghosts are real?"

"Yes, they do not show themselves much, and they are powerful. If you are planing on finding more of us, I would give up now."

"It is not that, it's just that... It is really cool! I have always wondered what being a vampire would be like, now I can find out!"

"What makes you think I would turn YOU?"

"I didn't ask you to turn me, I merely stated I would be a vampire, sooner or later."

"Sorry, but we only turn people for four reasons. One, we want someone to do our dirty work. Two, Revenge. Three, Boredom. And four, You love them so much you want to spend eternity with them. You do not fit in any of these catagories."

"Well, not yet." Lachan exclaimed standing up quickly. Lachan then sat Dark up, sat beside her, and told he was in love with her. Like normal, she didn't care, many have been in love with her, but she has rarely ever been in love back.

"I will cut you a deal." Dark stated abruptly. "Help me find the thing I am looking for, and I will turn you. But, if we fail, you will feel more pain than the pain a vampire feels when in the direct sunlight."

Lachan Couldn't beleive it, she would help him. He asked her what this item was called, and she replied "The Vampire's Medallion."


	5. Chapter 4: The Vampire's Medallion

Dark explained to her new teammate all about "The Vampire's Medallion" and it's powers. This medallion, when worn by a vampire, gave them immunity to all ways they could die. They would be able to drink light blood, stand in the sunlight, and even survive a stake to the heart. Lachan was sceptical of this, as if she could drink his blood, she may break her end of the deal, but he went along with the plan anyways. Lachan gave Dark her ring, and she put it on as they headed outside. They would need to go to the crypt beneath the church in this town to find it, and Lachan knew what that meant. He would need to break in, and pick a lock or two. Thankfully, lockpicking is his specialty, then again, everything is his specialty really.

They arrived at the crypt, and as Lachan opened it, a gust of dust flew into the faces of Dark and Lachan. Disgusted, Lachan quickly entered the tomb, only to find it had many traps. In this room, before him, were many pressureplates the made u the entire floor. Lachan cleverly threw a bone lying to the side onto a pressure plant, and saw fire blasting up,m and where the bone once was, was now a pile of ash. Lachan did this over and over again, until he found that the one plate that didn't cause the bone to burn had a picture of his light symbol on it. Using this newfound information, he marked a path in which they would need to jump in order to get through unscathed.

As Lachan entered the next room, he tripped a wire and an axe swung in a way as to cut him in half. Fortunately for him, he though he had undone his shoelace and was tieing up his shoe when this happened, and he came out without even a scratch on him. dark however had jumped and clung to the ceiling as to avoid the very same blade. Snickering, lachan entered the next room to see a pit that had thousands of spikes at it's bottom. Dark actually looked a bit worried now, like she knew she was doing something she shouldn't be doing. Lachan, feeling lucky, dived into the deep dark pit, not knowing what awaited him at the bottom.

Splash! Lachan had landed safely in a pool of water.

"Come on down, it is safe!" He yelled up to Dark. Dark then dived, and landed a few feet from Lachan. Not knowing if she could swim, he pulled to into the doorway that led to the next room, not knowing how they would find their way out of this tomb. As they passed through the doorway, they observed a room with decorative carvins in the walls that looked man made. That is where they saw it, a large circular door, made of stone. Alas, it was locked, and it seemed like a blood lock. The only people who could access it had to be of the same bloodline, so their entire adventure was in vain. That is when Dark ambushed Lachan, draining some of his blood into a small bottle. When she was done, she dropped Lachan onto the floor and walked towards the door. Now realising what was happening, Lachan looked up at her as she opened the door and walked inside of it. He could barely get up because of the pain, let alone the blood loss. He had to do this, he had to. Lachan then proceeded to glow like the sun, and when it simmered down, he was standing there in his godtier clothes with a sword in his hand. He looked down at where he dies and saw a light symbol, which means that he would be able to survive after all.

As Lachan ran into the large decorative room after Dark, he heard a fight breaking out. Using his powers, he lite all the torches in the room so he could see. There was Dark, on the floor, standing over here were three vampires who were all fighting, killing eachother in order to get the amulet. Lachan had taken enough, and he attacked the three selish vampires.

The first one was easy, he disintegrated him with ease, however the other two were wearing rings much like the one Dark was wearing. Lachan quickly grabbed a torch and light one vampire ablaze with it, and proceeded to charpen the end of the torch as to make a stake. The third vampire was the hardest to kill, he leocked arms with him, however lachan did not have the strength to stand up to him, and got thrown against the wall, and dropped his stake. The vampire attempted to rip out Lachan's neck, but much like Dark, he experienced the pain of a sun being in his veins. Whilst the vampire was on the floor in pain, Lachan quickly got his stake and stabbed him through the heart.

"Hey, you okay?" Lachan kindly asked Dark, while helping her up.

"Why did you help me? I tried to kill you and you saved my life, why?" Dark asked genuinley confused.

"I helped you for the same reason I cant be mad at you, and the same reason I tried to ask you out. Because I think I am in love with you."

"Ya, but, still. That is no reason to forgive me so quickly. Either way, the medallion is gone, there were four of them here. They were waiting for us to open the door, and the fourth one escaped with the medallion while the others were fighting..." Dark has tears in her eyes.

"Whats wrong?"

"It is just that... I have been looking so long for that and the fact that now I may never find it, it is too much for me." Wiping away her tears.

"Hey." Lachan said whilst holding her hand. "We haven't lost it yet, we can track him down, right?"

Dark shook her head.

"There is no way we can track him down, he has the medallion, so he is now the most powerful vampire to walk the planet." Tears returning to Dark's eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey. I am right here, okay?" Lachan comforted while wiping away Dark's tears.

"Ya, but why are you, I have done nothing but bad things to you, you should hate me, not be comforting me."

"Well, I can see the beauty in you, i can see why you do what you do. I can see just how loving you really are, even if you don't seem like it." Lachan says while holding her close.

Dark stares into his eyes, and their lips slowly levitate towards eachother, ending in a kiss between the two of them. A kiss the opened a door on the oposite side of the room.


	6. Chapter 5: The First Trial

It took them approximately seven seconds to realize that there was a new way to escape this tomb. Dark, almost immediately, got up and ran for the door, not knowing, and not caring what was on the other side. Lachan caught her by the hand just before she would have fallen to her death. Inside the door was a pit, like the one before, but not as deep. They could easily see the bottom of this pit, and it was lined with spikes make of wood, as to kill a vampire. In this pit, there were many bodies of what they presumed were vampires.

"Don't be so hasty, I don't want you to get yourself hurt." Lachan exclaimed with obvious concern in his voice. The pit was dark, and the only light was coming from a single doorway from above, but it was too high to reach. They truly believed they were trapped here forever, and that scared them more than any of the events that had transpired. On the wall however were marking, and words from a language that Dark could not understand. But, how could she, she was born and raised a human, she wouldn't be able to read alternian. Lachan had to read it in his head, he didn't want to get her hopes up, and he certainly didn't want to be knocked out again. While Lachan was translating, Dark was attempting to move the rubble of where the original way out was. It seems that the vampire that escaped with the medallion had collapsed it, and they would need a new way out. Lachan was finally able to translate the words, and it read "Only a light that can pierce the heavens, combined with a hope more powerful than one thousand suns, can open the exit to this place. Five trials they must face. The first is the kiss that shall spark open the door, and this trial they shall face with even more blood and gore. A bridge of Light must be revealed before they may exit and be healed."

Lachan couldn't figure out the riddle for the life of him. He wouldn't risk a flash, because the light might destroy the entire crypt if he does it too strongly. But, maybe he wouldn't have to, it could be like when the door opened. That kiss had caused a spark, and the door stopped moving when they ended the kiss. Maybe, just maybe. It was worth a try. Lachan took Dark by the hand, and led her to the doorway. As they kissed, a bridge folded out and the doorways were met. They were so engulfed in the kiss that they didn't even notice they could stop. They didn't want to, to them there was no outside world, only the two of them. Neither of them knew how much time had passed before they stopped. A minute? A hour? Neither could tell, but they both knew that they would need to get out sooner or later, so they stopped and walked the bridge. They could easily see that the first trial was not yet complete, it would have been too simple, and they knew it would take much longer than they could comprehend. As they walked through the upper doorway, they saw a large room, filled with markings on the walls. It was the same markings on each panel on the wall. Knowing that Dark needed blood, he tried to read and translate as fast as he could. He read until there was no light at all. When they could see again, they were in a room with no windows or doors. There was only a table and a mirror, and of course, he could not see Dark in it's reflection. Thankfully for him, he had heard this riddle before, but how could it work through this? Lachan attempted to use his powers, but nothing happened, and then it hit him. They were not in a realm of logic, this realm caused the most illogical things to become logical. That was the answer, the riddle was quite literaly in this room. Lachan looked into the mirror, and could see what he saw. Then, a literal saw appeared in his hands. He then proceeded to cut the table in half, and exclaimed to Dark, who was still testing out the logic of this world, "Two halves make a whole." Dark, knowing where he was going with this, jumped through the hole that was where the table once was, followed by Lachan. The two of them awoke in a room filled with fountains of blood, and there was yet another riddle written upon the walls.


End file.
